Our life in our eyes
by sheababy
Summary: Starts off in 3rd year, in professor lupin's boggart demonstration. Coming out is never easy, but when it's forced, it's even worse. This is the trail harry and draco have to go threw the years, trying their best to stay happy.


3rd year, boggart in the wardrobe. Things turn out a lot different.

Professor lupin had gone over the spell, and the hand movements to perform "_ridiculous". _All the students got into line. After a few students, Draco went. When he stepped up to face the boggart, it quickly changed into a student who everyone recognized. Boggart harry was lying down on the ground, dead. His eyes were open and empty. He had lost his light. Draco's knee's buckled, and he fell to the ground.

"No… no no, no, it's not possible… I saw you this morning" he whispered, the rest of class staring. Draco's shoulders started to shake, and everyone realized he was sobbing.

"I… please, don't be dead… I never got to tell you how much I love you… I love you so much…" he said threw his sobs. He heard people gasp, and someone touch his shoulder.

"Dray, I'm right here" harry whispered, kneeling down. Draco looked at him, and his eyes widened.

"I'm right here… I'm ok. That's the boggart. I love you too honey." He said, and Draco looked from harry to the boggart, and then back to him.

"You're ok?" he asked, and hugged him. Harry wrapped his arms around him, and held him close.

"I'm ok. I won't leave you, ok? I love you draco" and draco sobbed harder.

"I thought I lost you…" he whispered, and harry smiled slightly.

"You're never going to lose me… your stuck with me for life" he said, he helped draco off the floor. He wrapped his arm around his waist, and helped him out of the classroom. No one followed, and no one said a word. They couldn't believe what had just happened.

Later that day, the Gryffindor's went back up to Gryffindor tower, to find harry reading a book, and Draco sleeping next to him.

"Harry, what the hell was that?" ron asked angrily.

"Ron, please. Not now. He's asleep, and I got him to stop crying like, an hour ago. Please." He said, looking up from his book.

"No. I don't care if malfoy's asleep. What the hell happened?" he asked, and harry sighed angrily.

"We fell in love Ron. Been together since 2nd year, when we got out of the chamber. When he found out, he came and kissed me, and confessed everything. We talked during the summer, and when we came back to school, we started dating. We pretend to hate each other, and fight all the time, but were in love. That's what you saw in class. The real draco" he said, and ron shook his head.

"You hid this from me! From everyone!" he yelled, and draco started to stir.

"Waz goin on?" he asked, his eyes fluttering open. Harry smiled at his sleeping dragon.

"Nothing dragon. Go back to sleep" he said, and draco looked around him.

"Look ron, I asked harry to hide this from you guys. Including Hermione, and seamus, and dean. We had to keep it a secret" he said, and ron's eyes widened.

"You- you called me ron" he said, and draco nodded.

"We were going to come out eventually, and harry made me agree that if we were to date, I would have to somewhat get along with his friends. The same with him." He said, and harry nodded.

"The slytherin's aren't that bad actually. Greg and Vince aren't that bright, but pansy's kinda nice. Blaise is a sweet heart" he said and Draco chuckled.

"Just wait till I tell him you said that" and harry smirked.

"Oh the horror." Harry said, and Draco grinned.

"Look. I'm sorry about all the horrible things if said to you all, especially you Hermione. Harry's changed me for the better. Please, don't be mad at him. He's… he's helped me through a lot, and I don't know what I'd do without him. I'm not saying we all need to be best friends, but I'd like to get along." He said. Hermione moved forward, and stuck out her hand.

"It may not be alright, but it's ok." She said, and he got up and hugged her. Harry smiled, and Hermione patted his back softly. Everyone else, including ron, went to shake his hand. Draco sat back down, and harry kissed his cheek.

"Proud of you" harry said, and Draco smiled softly.

"What else is new?"


End file.
